C'était l'un ou l'autre
by LiraKaosu
Summary: Spoilers saison 2. "J'avais le choix. Soit elle et je le perdais forcément, soit lui au risque de le perdre. J'ai fait mon choix..."


_Bonjour/ Bonsoir. Je sais que ma fic sur Sherlock n'est pas terminée mais tant que la saison suivante ne sera pas sortie, je manque cruellement d'inspiration._

_Actuellement, ce sont plus les personnages de la série Grimm qui attisent mon intérêt. Voici donc un petit Oneshot afin d'extérioriser ce que mon imagination me hurle depuis le début de cette saison 2. ce sera donc un slash yaoi très cru. Alors vous êtes prévenus !_

_Je situerais cette petite apparté entre les épisodes 10 et 11 de la saison 2 mais ce n'est qu'une indication temporelle..._

**Disclamer** : _La série et ses personnages ne sont en aucun cas ma propriété et je ne retire aucun intérêt financier de leur utilisation dans cette fic._

**Raiting :** _M (J'ai prévenu !)_

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

_Je n'aurais jamais du la réveiller... Je l'ai fait pour aider Nick. J'ai de si grands projets pour lui. Personne ne veut comprendre qu'il est le seul a pouvoir mettre fin à cette guerre qui dure depuis des millénaires. Il est le centre de mon plan, le centre de ma vie... Mais voilà que c'est sa fiancée qui hante mes pensées nuit et jours depuis que je l'ai embrassée. Juliette... Le Blutbad ne peut rien pour arrêter ça. Elle me hante ! Elle me manque chaque instant plus. J'ai envie d'elle et mes pensées envers le Grimm deviennent celles d'un rival. Je ne peux plus le protéger comme jusqu'à présent et mon frère est de plus en plus dangereux. Deux hommes aussi importants que le Grimm et moi, courant après une stupide humaine... Si attirante, si inutile ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose afin de pouvoir me concentrer à nouveau sur lui. Il faut que je le force à reprendre sa mission, à oublier ses problèmes avec Juliette... Elle ne me, ne nous cause que du tors. El l'oubliant elle a foutu sa stabilité en l'air.  
Adalind ! Si je te retrouve, je te tue !  
Il faut que je répare mon erreur avant de foutre définitivement mon plan en l'air !_

Le capitaine Renard claqua violemment le clapet de son PC portable et serra le poing. Ces pensées le suivaient depuis des jours, il avait même embrassé Juliette la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ce ne serait pas sans conséquences et il se savait. Sean se leva et quitta son bureau, reprenant son attitude habituelle. Il fit un signe de la main à ses subordonnés et sortit du commissariat. Il devait se rendre sur le terrain, l'affaire en cours nécessitait une conférence aux journalistes.

La conférence fut longue et sans le moindre intérêt pour le capitaine qui se perdait régulièrement dans ses déclarations. Dès qu'il eut fini, il quitta au plus vite la scène et rejoignit sa voiture à grandes enjambées.

_Que faire ? Je me suis retrouvé incapable de répondre correctement aux questions des journalistes, c'en devient vraiment dérangeant. Il faut que je règle ça au plus vite... En parler à Nick directement ne serait pas une mauvaise idée... De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix._

Ruminant toujours, il ne réalisa qu'une fois arrivé qu'il s'était rendu chez les Burkhardt sans même y penser. Il ne manquait plus qu'à espérer que le jeune homme soit seul chez lui en son jour de repos.  
Il toqua.

o0o

Pourquoi sa femme ne l'aimait-elle plus ? Il le sentait depuis déjà quelques jours. Depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassée pour tout dire. Elle était redevenue aussi distante qu'à son réveil et cela le faisait énormément souffrir. C'était son premier jours de repos depuis un long moment mais il n'en profitait pas pour autant. Sean l'avais mit de force au repos car il avait tiré sans raison sur un suspect. Qui était en réalité un Wesen, mais ça, le capitaine ne s'en doutait pas. De plus, Juliette n'était pas là, alors il errait dans la maison qui n'était plus tout à fait la sienne sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte.

Surprit d'une visite à cette heure ci, le détective s'approcha de la porte. Il découvrit à travers la fenêtre, la tâte baissée de son supérieur. Il regardait au sol, l'air anxieux. Intrigué, le Grimm ouvrit.

-Capitaine Renard ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Le capitaine entra, saluant à peine son subordonné. Il demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir, ce qu'accepta évidemment Nick et avança dans le salon. S'excusant du bazar, son hôte poussa les couvertures sur un fauteuil, laissant la place à son supérieur pour s'asseoir sur ce canapé qu'il haïssait tant. Puis, il réitéra sa question.  
Le semi prince hésita un instant avant de prendre la parole, gêné.

-Je suis ici pour vous parler de plusieurs choses qu'il faut que je mette au clair... Par rapport au réveil de Juliette...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, cherchant à déceler la moindre réaction chez celui qui pourrait l'attaquer dans l'instant après ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais rien ne se passa. Nick se décomposa. Que pouvait bien savoir son capitaine de plus que ce que lui-même savait ?

-Je suis responsable de son réveil... Je... Je connaissais une sorcière qui m'a expliqué la situation. Et comme je ne supportais plus de vous voir souffrir et bâcler des enquêtes, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour la réveiller. J'ai obtenu une potion mais je n'en connaissais pas l'effet secondaire...

Nick serra les poings, hésitant encore entre le rire et la colère.

-C'est ce que l'on appelle « le baiser du prince ». La potion l'a sauvée, mais pour cela, je devais l'embrasser... Et ce baiser nous à lier plus que ce que je ne le souhaitais...

Malgré l'embarras flagrant de son supérieur, c'en fut trop pour l'inspecteur qui lui envoya directement son poing dans la figure. Le Grimm ne réalisa que trop tard ce qu'il faisait.

-Je m'excuse Capitaine. C'est partit tout seul... Mais comment avez-vous pu ?

Il réfléchit un instant et feignit l'innocence.

-Comment une telle chose peut-elle exister ?!

-Détendez-vous Burkhardt. Si je suis venu ici c'est autant pour m'excuser que pour régler ce problème. Ce n'était aucunement mon intention que de vous voler vôtre fiancée.

Sean se frottait doucement la mâchoire. Bien qu'il n'ait pas cillé en recevant le coup, il savait qu'il aurait un bleu fort douloureux pour quelques jours. Nick était confus. Il s'excusa à nouveau et partit à la cuisine chercher un sachet de glace. Il voulait en savoir plus sur cette histoire et éclaircir tout ça.

Pendant ce temps, Sean vit un cadre où Nick et Juliette étaient enlacés. Incontrôlable, il envoya valser le cadre en travers de la pièce d'un revers de main. Le jeune inspecteur revint en courant, la poche de glace en main.

-Je vous l'ai dit, c'est incontrôlé. Fit le capitaine devant le regard ahuri, presque énervé, de son hôte.

Il récupéra le sac et se l'appliqua sur la mâchoire, silencieux pendant deux bonnes minutes. Il observait le Grimm tourner comme un lion en cage.

-Mais il y a un moyen de contrer ça. Un seul qui ne nécessite pas d'impliquer Juliette. Vous le feriez, pour elle, pour vous ?

Bien évidemment, Nick hocha la tête. Son patron était l'un des seuls hommes à réellement être proche de lui depuis le début. En dehors de Hank et Monroe, tout le monde l'avait lâché depuis qu'il s'était révélé être un Grimm. Mais Sean, lui, n'avait pas changé, il s'était même montré plus attentif, certainement sans le vouloir.  
Son supérieur le fit s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui expliqua le processus. Bien que dégoûté à l'idée de partager un baiser avec un homme, Sean lui paraissait être le moins pire pour tester ça. Il acquiesça donc pour la seconde fois.  
Le capitaine but donc une gorgée du petit récipient qu'il avait emmené et attendit que son hôte fasse le premier pas, immobile.  
Ce fut un véritable calvaire pour le jeune détective, mais celui-ci finit par s'avancer doucement, fermant les yeux pour imaginer le visage de son aimée. Mais lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de son supérieur, ce fut une véritable explosion de sensations. Cette douceur mélangée à une fermeté toute masculine ! Puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent afin que le liquide coule dans leurs deux bouches.  
Ils avalèrent sans se séparer et une fois ceci fait, la bouche du Grimm s'entrouvrit à nouveau. Ses yeux fermés l'empêchèrent de voir le visage de son vis-à-vis se décharner un instant avant de revenir à la normale. Sean grogna, ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec les deux qu'il avait donné à Juliette. Il n'était dû, ni à une nécessité, ni à un besoin incontrôlé. Il était juste agréable.  
Aucun des deux hommes ne recula, ce qui incita le capitaine à approfondit le baiser en introduisant sa langue à la recherche de l'autre. Nick réagit aussi tôt. Il recula un instant, peut-être par peur de ce qu'il faisait, mais le visage habituellement si fermé de son supérieur était éclairé, ce qui l'encouragea à reprendre. Il restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser tendrement pendant un bon moment avant que le capitaine Renard ne sente une réaction anatomique à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas vraiment. Et ce à la vue de Burkhardt si jamais celui-ci rompait leur baiser. Il se tourna donc et, dans un mouvement faussement malencontreux vérifia la situation de l'autre homme : même état...

C'était la confirmation de trop ! Le Blutbad avait du lui donner quelque chose de trop puissant ! C'était sensé lui permettre de reporter son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre, pas l'en rendre obsédé aussi ! C'était trop tard, et au vu de la réaction du jeune homme, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire pour mettre fin à ça.  
Le Grimm quant-à lui, avait analysé la situation bien plus vite, au moment même où son patron l'avait touché. C'est pourquoi au moment ou Sean allait agir, il sentit une main timide tirer puis se glisser sous sa chemise. Une main inquiète, découvrant un corps tout masculin. Nick ne savait pas comment contrôler ça, c'était une envie purement irrationnelle mais terriblement excitante. La peau sous sa main était douce et formait vaguement des abdominaux parsemés ça et là de cicatrices. Le mouvement de l'abdomen du capitaine indiquait clairement que ces caressent lui faisaient de l'effet.  
L'inspecteur rompit le baiser pour pauser sa tête dans le creux du cou de son supérieur.

Sean profitait des caresses que lui procuraient l'autre homme, mais il luttait contre irrépressible besoin de prendre le contrôle. Il le prit donc dans ses bras et le rapprocha de lui, se retenant de le brusquer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais brusquer le Grimm était tout simplement inenvisageable.

Doucement, il glissa une main dans le jean du détective, se contentant juste de saisir la hanche.

La pression monta d'un cran quand la main inquisitrice du Grimm atteignit l'une des petites boules de chair trônant sur la poitrine de l'Hexenbiest-faucheur. Celui-ci grogna et resserra son étreinte sur le jeune homme et lui attrapa violemment la fesse, le penchant vers lui.  
Cette action les déséquilibra et fit tomber les deux hommes à la renverse. Nick sur son boss, confus et incroyablement excité. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Sean était venu pour régler le problème avec Juliette et voilà qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'envoyer en l'air ! Le jeune inspecteur se leva précipitamment et se jeta dans la salle de bain où il se déshabilla avant de se jeter sous une douche froide. Il devait se calmer, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à la femme qu'il aimait...

Il fallut un certain temps au capitaine Renard pour réaliser qu'il était à présent seul dans le salon, rongé par le désir de cet homme qui l'avait toujours obsédé. Il hésita : fuir ou régler définitivement le problème ? La réponse, il la dut à son corps qui ne lui permettait simplement pas de sortir de la maison. Il se leva donc, suivant le bruit de l'eau jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Là, Nick était appuyé contre le mur, laissant ruisseler l'eau sur son corps qui, à cet instant n'appelait qu'à la débauche. Sean se dévêtit donc silencieusement et s'avança vers la douche. Au début, il se glissa simplement derrière son subordonné et monta la température de l'eau. Et peu à peu, alors que Nick, pétrifié, refusait de réagir, il se colla à lui. Il pressa son torse contre le dos du Grimm et sa virilité douloureuse contre ses fesses. Celui-ci se tendit encore, ne sachant pas quoi faire, toujours excité.

Sean se pencha vers son oreille, clairement décidé à prendre possession de son corps.

-Ne nie pas ce que te demande ton corps. C'est étrange et dérangeant mais c'est ainsi. Une fois passé ce sera définitivement fini. Laisse-toi faire.

Ces mots prononcés si suavement à son oreille fient fondre le Grimm qui faillit tomber et commença à trembler. Le semi-prince le rattrapa d'une main tandis que l'autre agrippait la main du détective et la fixait au mur afin de ne pas tomber lui aussi.

Doucement, il laissa Nick s'appuyer de lui même à la paroie de douche et utilisa sa main libre à autre chose. Elle glissa le longs de son corps pour atteindre son membre qu'il empoigna sans préavis. L'inspecteur lâcha un japement surpris et tout deux glissèrent pour finir à genoux dans la douche. Sean commença alors un va-et-viens retenu, suffisant pour faire souffler le Grimm. La buée recouvrait à présent chaque paroi vitrée et le bruit de l'eau couvrait tous les bruits, comme pour étoufer leurs ébats dans un cocon. Le capitaine embrassait la nuque de son partenaire de plus en plus violement, laissant peu à peu des traces violettes que celui-ci aurait du mal à cacher.

Nick, quant-à lui commençait à onduler sous les caresses de son patron et marmonait des envies inavouables, heureusement étouffées par le vacarme de l'eau. De ses mains, il cherchait à toucher le capitaine mais ne parvint qu'à glisser le long de ses cuisses fermes sans atteindre son but.

La main qui massait sa virilité le lacha et lui présenta deux doigts qui vinrent s'appuyer sur ses lèvres. Comprenant la demande muette, il les lécha et les suça quelques instants avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de son champs de vision. Le corps qui le pressait s'écarta un peu et quelque chose vient se presser contre son intimité. Sean lui assura que tout irait pour le mieux et le gratifia d'une douce morsure à l'oreille. Doucement, un doigt pénétra dans l'antre chaude, accompagné de douces pressions sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

C'était de plus en plus dur pour le semi-hexenbiest, tout son corps voulait posséder le Grimm, tout en lui lui ordonnait de forcer cette entrée interdite sans tarder, mais s'il faisait ça, le chasseur de wesen reprendrait le dessus sur l'inspecteur et il perdrait le contrôle de son expérience. Il devait faire ça en douceur, reprendre ses pensées et se débarasser de ses pensées envers Juliette. Il prépara donc patiemment l'autre homme, chauffés par l'eau bouillante. Le second doigt fut plutôt bien accueilli, Nick se détendait enfin et commençait à souffler de plaisir à chaque fois que le capitaine enfonçait ses soigts en lui. Bientôt, c'en fut trop. Sean releva son partenaire et l'appuya contre le mur. Le maintenant toujours par le torse, il se plaça contre l'anneau de chair et le pénétra doucement.

Ce geste n'était évidemment pas sans douleur et le Grimm poussa une plainte de douleur que Sean fit taire d'un baiser violent. Comme celui-ci restait immobile, la douleur s'aténua, laissant place à une sensation de chaleur. Chacun profitait de ce moment unique. Quand :

-Nick ? Tu es là ? Raisonna la voix féminine au rez de chaussez. Je suis rentrée pour manger, ça ne te déranges pas ?

Les deux hommes, s'étant fuit du regard jusque là, se fixèrent, alerte. D'un léger recul de hanches, Sean fit comprendre au jeune homme qu'il devait répondre sans attendre.

-Je suis à la douche... Je ne vais pas tarder à descendre. Ne m'attends pas.

Parfait, la jeune femme exprima son accord et ne se fit plus entendre. Mais il fallait à présent qu'ils se dépèchent. Le capitaine reprit sa place dans le cou de Nick et donna un premier coup de rein, brusque bien que retenu et le Grimm grogna. Il soufrait mais l'autre homme ne pouvait rien faire, il luttait déjà pour éviter leur chute et pour ne pas le blesser. Nouveau coup. Plus lent mais mieux placé. C'est cette fois une plainte de plaisir qui emplit la salle de bain.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'inqui...etes pas, je me suis juste brûlé.

Pas de réponse, Sean reprit son mouvement. Toujours plus précis, toujours plus rapide. C'était un plaisir sans nul autre pareil. Peu à peu Nick trouva une position et réussit à se maintenir debout, laissant à son partenaire la possibilité de lui donner encore plus de plaisir en reprenant son acvicité sur son membre brûlant.  
Les résultat ne tardèrent pas à venir : tandis qu'il jouissait, le capitaine se musela en appliquant un dernier suçon à Nick qui vint quelques secondes plus tard, les entrainant à nouveau sur le sol.

Un instant de répi sous le torent d'eau bouillante qui se répendait sur eux.

Ce fut le capitaine qui se leva le premier, alarmé de ce qu'il venait de faire. D'autant plus qu'au lieu de faire disparaitre la jeune femme de ses pensées, il n'avait qu'ajouté un nouvel intéret au Grimm. Il sortit de la douche, se sêcha rapidement et éteignit la douche. Il attrapa ensuite le détective dans une serviette et le sêcha.

Celui-ci restait prostré, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait cautionné ce geste ! Il aurait pu apeler à l'aide, plaider le viol... Mais qui l'aurait cru ? Le charme devait être rompu à présent. Et maintenant, il se laissait cajoler...  
Hors de question que cette histoire ne se répande ! Il se redressa, se libéra de l'étreinte de son supérieur et finit de se sêcher avant de s'habiller pour descendre. Réalisant qu'il était couvert de suçons, il laissa volontairement sa serviette autour du cou. Boitillant comme il pouvait en s'appuyant au mur, il quitta la pièce, abandonnant ainsi le capitaine Renard qui n'avait pas eu la force de le retenir.

Assit sur le sol froid de la pièce, Sean se recroquevilla.

_A quoi pensais-je ? Que tout allait se régler par une partie de jambes en l'air avec ce Grimm ?! Et le voilà de retour avec cette femme que j'ai sauvée pour lui ! Cette stupide humaine qui ne comprendra jamais l'importance de Nick !_

Comprenant la direction que prenaient ses pensées, le capitaine se frappa violement la tête contre le mur. Un peu sonné, il se releva et prit la direction de la fenêtre d'où il se jeta sans la moindre apréhension pour se retrouver dans la haie des voisins. Il se releva, s'épousseta et reprit la voiture pour rentrer chez lui.

_Je ne suis pas jaloux !_

Le Grimm quant-à lui, déjeuna avec sa chère et tendre afin d'oublier le passage précédent qui refusait de le quitter. Comme un rêve torride et inavouable.

* * *

_J'avais commencé à l'écrire avant l'épisode 11 et ça m'a foutu pas mal de choses en l'air mais bon, j'espère que cela vous a plut autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !_  
_Dites moi si vous aimez ce couple ! Si c'est le cas j'aurai certainement plein de belles aventures à leur faire subir ^^_  
_Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
